Jade Palace Warriors
by Avatardragontrainer
Summary: My most ambitious story ever; A war between Tiger clans erupts and the Jade Palace is caught in the middle Dai must choose a side or the Palace will be wiped out, who will he side with; The Siberian Tigers or the Bengal Tigers?
1. Tigers jealousy

Jade Palace Warriors

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

Tiger's jealousy

Dai watched Max and Tigress sparing, Max was doing really well to until he hit Tigress with spin kick, hard. Tigress growled and punched Max; he fell to the floor holding his bloody nose. "Tigress, that's enough!" Dai said. But Tigress continued to hit Max while he was down, Max threw his arms up to block her strikes, Dai rushed forward and pulled Tigress off Max.

"What's wrong with you?!" he said. "I thought we were past all this?" "You could have seriously hurt Max." "I don't care!" Tigress spat, those words shocked him. "Tigress, how could you say that?" Dai said.

"I'm sick of him taking all the attention." Tigress said. "I worked my whole life to get where I am and that brat comes in and tears it all down!"

"I'm sorry Tigress." Max said.

"I don't want your apology, I want you gone!" Tigress shouted breaking free and hitting Max again.

Dai grabbed Tigress and shoved her away from Max. "Enough!" "Go back to the Barracks." Dai ordered leaving no room for argument.

Tigress snarled at him and Dai snarled back baring his fangs at her, "I'm gonna get some air." Tigress said and stormed out of the Training Hall leaving Dai and Max alone.

"Are you okay?" Dai asked looking at Max. "I'm fine." Max said wiping his nose. "Now show me that spin kick you did." Dai said, they trained for a few more hours then Dai said. "That's it for today, go hang out with your friends." Max cheered and ran out of the Training Hall.

Dai followed Max outside and saw Kiro's Brother Sato walking up the path.

"Hey Sato." Dai said. "What brings you back to the Jade Palace?"

"Unfortunately a War between Tiger clans." Sato said.

"What happened?" Dai asked.

"I don't really know." Sato said. "But the Jade Palace and The Valley are targets for both sides."

"I gotta let my Dad know." Dai said hurrying off to the Hall of Hero's with Sato right behind him.

"So what's going on with you and Tigress?" Sato asked.

Dai sighed

"You had another argument didn't you?" Sato said. "Yeah." Dai said sighing.

"Ever since Max started training at the palace Tigress has been angry at him." Dai said. As they walked towards the Hall Dai paused. "What is it?" Sato asked stopping next to him. "Something's wrong." Dai said.

Suddenly several warriors appeared around them all of them tigers, "These friends of yours?" Sato asked and Dai shook his head. Sato drew his sword and Dai drew his staffs sparking them, the warriors hesitated for a moment and then attacked them.

In the barracks everyone else heard the sound of the fighting and rushed outside, Kiro was the first out and saw Dai and Sato being attacked by tigers. "What the heck?" he wondered out loud. One of the tigers saw him and the others and charged them. Kiro dodged out of the way and the tiger crashed into the doors a second later he flew back out and slammed into a tree and Tigress emerged from the Barracks a second later.

Kiro jumped into the fray knocking a tiger away from Dai.

"Hey!" Dai exclaimed "That was my kill!"

"Don't worry there's plenty where he came from." Kiro said as more Tigers appeared.

Sato snuck up on one of the Tigers and cut him down with his sword the tiger next to him spun around landing a punch straight to Sato's face knocking him down and the enemy Tiger drew a sword and spun it in his hand about to plunge it into Sato's chest.

"Sato!" Kiro yelled distracting the tiger for a second enough for Dai to hear the shout and whirl around and see Sato on the ground. Dao tossed one of his throwing stars at the tiger about to kill Sato hitting him between the shoulders, the tiger yelled and spun around throwing his own star at the same time Dai threw his, the stars actually passed each other in mid-air Dai star hit the tiger square in the chest killing him, Dai yelled in pain as the other star hit his left eye knocking him down.

Dai laid there with his hand on his eye "Dai!" Tigress yelled running towards her future mate. "I'm fine." Dai said as Tigress helped him up. "No, you're not." Tigress said "There's a throwing star in your eye." Dai reached up, touched the throwing star and yelped in pain. Tigress took Dai back into the Barracks and laid him on his bed and touched the throwing star causing Dai to yell.

"Mantis, Crane see if you can find something to knock Dai out while we take the star out."

"Wait…what?" Dai said.

"Would you rather leave it in there?" Tigress asked.

"You don't want to be awake for this." Tigress said.

A moment later Mantis and Crane returned with a cup of something for Dai to drink and it smelled horrible. "There's no way I'm drinking that." Dai said, Mantis jumped on Dai's head, hit a pressure point causing his mouth to open and Tigress poured the liquid down his throat. Dai coughed and tried to spit the liquid out a moment later his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back on the bed but it hadn't quite knocked him out fully, He started mumbling drunkenly.

"I guess it'll have to do." Tigress said.

Dai turned his head towards Tigress. "You're pretty." He said drunkenly reaching for her, Tigress rolled her eyes and pushed Dai's hand away. "Can we hurry up?" Tigress said as Dai noticed her tail and started trying to catch it as it flicked back and forth "It's so fluffy!" He said, Mantis hit Dai with the Paralyzing touch points again and he froze.

They removed the throwing star easily enough once Dai was paralyzed but Dai would lose the sight in his left eye permanently.


	2. Blinded

Blinded

I don't own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

When Dai woke back up about a day later his head felt like it was going to explode, he sat up and put a hand on his head and felt the bandage and quickly grabbed a bowl of water from next to him and looked at his reflection and saw the bloodied bandage wrapped around his head covering his left eye.

Dai put the bowl down just as Kiro entered the room

"I guess this means I'm the handsome one again." Kiro said and Dai suppressed a laugh.

"How do you feel?" Kiro asked. "Horrible." Dai said "What was in that stuff anyway?"

"It's best if you don't know." Kiro said. "Okay…" Dai said "Never let Tigress give me a drink again." Dai said to Kiro.

Not thinking Dai moved to stand up but almost immediately fell over; Kiro caught him and helped him back on the bed. "Whoa, maybe you should stay in bed for a few days; until the drug completely wears off." Kiro said.

"Where's everyone else?" Dai asked.

"They're out looking for our attackers." Kiro said.

Just then Max burst into the infirmary with Takashi behind him and ran up to Dai. "You're okay!" Max said. "Yeah I'm fine." Dai said. "How do you feel?" Takashi asked. "My head feels like it's going to explode; other than that I'm fine." Dai said trying to stand up again but he got dizzy and fell back on the bed.

"No, you're not." Kiro said. "Have you seen Tigress?" Dai asked "I wanted to give her something." "I think she's in the barracks." Takashi said and Dai tried to stand up again and got about three steps before he fell flat on his face.

Kiro and Takashi helped Dai back up. "I'll go get Tigress." Takashi said and left the infirmary. "Are you sure you're really okay?" Kiro asked.

"No." Dai said honestly. "You're nervous about asking Tigress to marry you aren't you?" Kiro asked.

"Is it really that obvious?" Dai asked. "Oh yeah." Kiro said.

In her room Tigress pummeled a punching bag when a voice interrupted her.

"Tigress?" "Go away Dai." she said hitting the punching bag. "It's Takashi actually." Takashi said. "Sorry Master." Tigress said opening the door.

"I told you not to call me that." Takashi said. "Yes Mas… um Takashi." Tigress replied. "Dai is awake and wants to talk to you." Takashi said.

"I don't want to talk to him." Tigress said.

"I don't think you're going to have a choice." Takashi said when he saw Kiro helping Dai walk down the hallway.

"Tigress." Dai said leaning against Kiro. "I'm not listening to _anything_ you have to say!" Tigress said shoving both Kiro and Dai backwards and Dai fell to the floor and Tigress stormed past them.

"What did you do to make her so mad?" Kiro asked. "I'm not sure." Dai said "But I'm pretty sure it involves this." Dai said pulling out a small box, inside was an engagement ring.

**Two weeks earlier**

Dai had finally decided to ask Tigress to marry him all he needed was a ring he had no Idea what he was doing so far he'd been looking for a couple days with no luck.

Naturally he couldn't tell Tigress where he'd been going the last few days; he just hoped she would understand.

Feeling nervous Dai walked into another jewelry store. "Can I help you?" the clerk asked. "I'm looking for a ring for Tigress." Dai said. "What did you have in mind?" the clerk asked.

"I was thinking something simple but unique." Dai said looking at the rings all of which were either too fancy or too expensive.

"What about that one?" Dai asked pointing at a simple ring made out of polished Black Jade.

The clerk took it out of the case and showed it to Dai.

"Perfect." Dai said. "Can you inscribe it?" Dai asked.

"Sure, what do want it to say?" the clerk asked.

Dai thought for a moment then said "Eternal Love."

"Alright the ring should be ready in about a week; you can pick it up then."

"Great, thanks." Dai said and turned to leave but stopped when he saw Tigress outside, he slipped out the back of the store and ran down the street.

Back at the Palace Dai ran into Tigress. "Oh hey Tigress." Dai said rubbing the back of his neck. "What are you hiding?" Tigress asked. "Hiding?" Dai asked nervously. "Yes hiding, what are you hiding?" Tigress asked again.

"Uh nothing." Dai said his ears lowering.

"Uh uh sure." Tigress said folding her arms. "I'm watching you."

Dai swallowed, he could feel sweat running down his forehead; then Tigress walked away and Dai let out a breath of relief.

**Present Day**

Dai got to his feet and followed Tigress. "Tigress, wait a second." he said. "No!" Tigress shouted. "I saw you sneaking around in the village the other day!" I know what you've been up to." "Just let me explain." Dai said grabbing her shoulder which turned out to be a mistake. Tigress whirled around and kicked Dai away from her, he crashed into the wall and Tigress hit him again bloodying his nose, when Dai fell to the floor the ring fell out of his hand and bounced on the floor but Tigress didn't see it.

Once Dai was on the floor Tigress ran off leaving Dai on the floor until Sato found him. "Are you okay?" Sato asked helping Dai up. "I've been better." Dai coughed. "I can make it back on my own." Dai said walking off; Sato saw him wipe his eye and noticed the ring on the ground and picked it up.

He looked at it for a moment then ran off to find Tigress, he found her in the Training Hall. "What's wrong with you!?" he said to Tigress. "What are you talking about?" Tigress said. "This." Sato said tossing the ring at Tigress.

"That's what Dai was doing the village." Sato said. "He was looking for an engagement ring for you."

Tigress looked at the ring in her hand "What have I done?" she said and raced out of the Training Hall in search of Dai, She found him at the Sacred Peach Tree about a half hour later.

"Dai?" She said. "Yeah?" Dai answered. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Aside from being rejected by the girl I love; I'm just peachy." Dai said. "Sato told me what happened." Tigress said. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did."

"Can I join you?" Tigress asked after a moment.

"Sure I guess, just don't let my girlfriend see you." Dai said and Tigress laughed a little, Dai moved over and Tigress sat down next to him.

They sat together for a minute before Tigress remembered she had Dai's ring and pulled it out of her pocket. "I guess you'll be wanting this back." Tigress said holding out the ring.

"What do say we try this again?" Dai said taking the ring.

"Tigress will you marry me?" Dai asked, neither of them noticed mercenaries from Japan approaching them silently.

* * *

You'll have to wait until next chapter for Tigress' answer, what do you think it will be? In case anyone's wondering Dai's 24 and Tigress is 23 they've known each other for 8 years.


	3. Wedding Crashers

Wedding Crashers

I don't own Kung Fu Panda,

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that there's a Tiger's eye gemstone in the ring that happens to be orange; making the ring orange and black like Tigress.

I do not own anything except Dai

Tigress was initially stunned Dai's proposal and didn't answer right away. "Yes" Tigress said after a few moments; leaning forward and kissing Dai "Awesome!" Dai said "You know this means you'll have to be nicer to Max now; he's going to be your Brother-in-law."

"I know." Tigress said. "I guess I let my anger and jealously get the better of me." "It's kind of my fault too; I shouldn't have lied to you." Dai said. "Come let's go tell the others." Dai said excited, standing up a little too quickly and getting dizzy. Once he recovered he pulled Tigress to her feet.

They headed back to the Palace but several Mercenaries from Japan approaching them dressed in all black and carrying Ninjatō, Dai and Tigress stood there surrounded.

They drew their swords and attacked Dai and Tigress, Dai quickly drew his staffs and caught a sword on it and spun his attacker into the peach tree causing several of the fruits to fall on him Dai spun to the side causing another Mercenary to stab his comrade. Dai kicked him back several times until he was right on the edge then heel kicked him off.

Dai watched him fall then spun around and was knocked to the ground; Dai blocked the Mercenaries sword with his staff, the sword slipped and cut Dai on the forearm and he shoved the Mercenary off him and stood up holding his forearm.

Dai saw Kiro and Sato rushing towards them before he could warn them one of the Mercenaries kicked him towards the ledge, Dai balanced there for a moment and Tigress saw him then the Mercenary spin kicked him off the ledge.

"No!" Tigress yelled rushing over and pushing the Mercenary over as well. Tigress looked over the ledge and dropped to her knees. _"Warrior's don't cry."_ She thought as Kiro and Sato ran up next to her. Kiro thought he saw something and said "Hang on a second." Leaning further over the ledge he saw Dai clinging to the rock with his claws and laughed.

"Tigress look; it's Dai!" Kiro said.

"Not funny Kiro." Tigress said.

"Oh for the love of…" Kiro grabbed Tigress and pushed her towards the ledge and she saw Dai's tail whipping in the wind.

"How you doing!?" Kiro yelled. "Oh you know just…hanging out." Dai yelled back. Kiro laughed and said "Don't go anywhere" "Funny." Dai said back. "Sato, go back to the palace and get some rope." Kiro said. "Sato?" Kiro asked turning around to see Sato standing there a Ninjatō sticking out of his chest. The remaining mercenary pulled the sword out of Sato and he fell to the ground.

"Guys, what's going on?" Dai yelled, after a moment he heard fighting and started to climb after a few minutes he reached the top and pulled himself up and over the ledge and onto the ground and laid there out of breath for a moment, then stood up and saw Kiro and Tigress sitting by Sato; who laid on the ground in a small pool of blood.

Dai rushed over in time to hear Sato's last labored breaths.

**A few days later in the Barracks**

Dai stood in his room in full battle armor the bandage covering his eye had been replaced with a headband with the symbol 幸存者 (Survivor) on it. Dai spun the Ninjatō in his hand; it was an amazing weapon even if it had killed Sato. Dai went through a series of moves with the sword and then spun around sheathing the weapon on his left hip (his staffs are on his right). It had been decided they should travel to Japan and deal the Mercenaries' who'd attacked them and killed Sato.

He, Tigress and Kiro would travel to Japan leaving Dai's father and four of the Furious Five at the valley there was a knock on Dai's door and Max walked in.

"Oh hey Max, what's up?" Dai said when he saw it was Max.

"Is it true you're leaving?" Max asked.

"I'm afraid so." Dai said picking up his Kodachi swords and slinging them over his back.

"I want to come with." Max said.

"I know you do." Dai said "But it's too dangerous, you're too young."

"I'm nearly thirteen." Max said.

Dai sighed. "Tigress is going to kill me." Dai said under his breath.

"Alright you can come with but I want you to carry this." Dai said handing Max his wrist blade. "Just be careful with it okay." Max nodded strapping on the wrist blade.

Dai gave Max a crash course on how to use the wrist blade then they left the Barracks and joined Tigress and Kiro outside. "You're brining Max with?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Dai asked. "Well no, but he could get hurt." Tigress said.

"I'll be fine." Max said, showing Tigress Dai's wrist blade.

Just then Takashi walked up to them "I already contacted my brother the Emperor, he'll be expecting you." Takashi said. "Just don't crash through the roof." Takashi added with a smile. "He's also agreed to let you stay at the Palace while you're there."

"The Royal Palace? Sweet!" Kiro said.

"Everybody ready?" Kiro asked summoning a rocket cart. "Climb aboard; one nonstop flight to Japan."

Dai climbed on to the Rocket cart and said. "If I fall out of this thing again, I'm gonna kill you." Kiro laughed "Hold on!" he said and pulled the string and they took off.

The adventure begins, first stop Japan!

I wasn't sure if Max would carry a sword or not so I didn't give him one, I used Translation software (Google) to translate Survivor into Chinese not sure if it's correct.


	4. Japan

Japan

I still don't own anything except Dai

A/N because I'd like to devote more time to this story Dai's search pt. 2 is going on hold along with Dragon's strike and Dai meets Max.

* * *

A few hours later the Hero's touched down just outside the Royal Palace in Tokyo. "Well everyone, welcome to Japan." Dai said getting off the rocket cart. As they approached the doors they opened letting them inside. What none of them expected was the fanfare, Dai laughed a little and walked forward past the cheering crowd with Tigress, Max and Kiro.

Once inside the Palace they were cut off from the crowd and they were greeted by one of the Emperor's aides in Japanese, surprisingly Dai answered him right back.

"Since when do you speak Japanese?" Tigress asked.

"I was born here remember?" Dai said as they followed the aide up to the Throne Room.

When they entered they all bowed respectfully except Dai who bowed and said "Uncle." Tigress's mouth dropped along with Kiro's, Max just had a surprised look on his face.

"What?" Dai asked.

"I take it my Nephew didn't tell you he's practically royalty, I'm guessing he never told you he was your cousin either Kiro." The Emperor said and Kiro shook his head and fainted.

"Takashi told me about the threat in China I can't say that I'm surprised tensions have been building between Tiger clans since Dai was chosen as Dragon warrior." The Emperor said.

"Wait a minute, what's this have to do with me?" Dai said.

"I've suspected the Tiger clans are fighting over something… _you_." The Emperor said.

"Me? You've got to be kidding!" Dai asked stunned.

"Think about it." Tigress said. "An army with the Dragon Warrior at the head would be almost unstoppable." Dai smiled a little at the thought of leading an Army through China then shook the thought from his head when Tigress called his name.

"Sorry, what?" he asked snapping out of his day dream.

"Anyway, our friend was killed by Mercenaries from Japan any idea who did it?" Dai said changing the subject. "They all carried these." Dai said drawing the Ninjatō. "There's a group on Honshu Island that carry that sword and they're been really active lately." The mperor said examining the sword.

"That's where we're going then." Dai said.

"But we just got here." Kiro complained standing up from fainting.

"I wanted to see the City." Max said.

Seeing he was outnumbered Dai said. "I guess we could stay the night." And Kiro and Max cheered and ran out of the Throne room, Dai and Tigress followed them.

"I'm worried about the influence Kiro's having on Max." Tigress said. "He never used to be so reckless."

"It'll be fine." Dai said. "Max is a smart kid." "Besides I thought you liked reckless." Dai whispered. The four of them wondered around the city for a few hours with Dai attracting more attention than Tigress was comfortable with.

When they got something to eat things only got worse, while Tigress was gone a White tigress about Max's age approached their table, they didn't mind talking to her, she seemed nice but when Tigress returned she yelled at the other female and she ran off in tears.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Dai said frowning.

"We're engaged." Tigress said. "You shouldn't be hanging out with other females."

"She only wanted to talk to Max." Dai said back. "You should apologize." He added.

Back at the Palace a few hours later Dai leaned against the rail of the balcony outside his room looking over the City since they'd gotten back Dai had changed out of his armor, into a navy blue shirt and black pants, his fur was still damp from taking a shower he'd also gotten rid of the headband.

There was a soft knock on his door and Dai answered it to see Tigress. "Oh hey Tigress." Dai said halfheartedly. "What's wrong?" Tigress asked. "Nothing." Dai lied.

"You're a terrible liar." Tigress said.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Tigress asked.

"Maybe a little." Dai said truthfully, Tigress laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dai asked. "You, you've faced down entire Armies but getting married is what scares you?"

"Yeah, but all those times I had help." Dai said.

"Who's going to help me with this?" he asked.

Tigress put a hand on the side of Dai's face and turned him to face her. "I will." Tigress said and wrapped Dai into a hug, kissing him.

**Time skip**

Dai and Tigress went downstairs for breakfast the next morning and saw Kiro and Max already wake, eating breakfast. "So what were you two up to last night?" Kiro asked noticing they were a bit disheveled. "Nothing!" Dai and Tigress answered quickly.

"Anyway, the Emperor wants us to protect a Convoy heading to Osaka." Max said. "The messenger just left." he added.

"Finally some action!" Kiro said standing up.

"Don't get too excited chances are nothing will happen." Dai said standing up as well.

* * *

**Several hours later**

Dai and Kiro stood in the middle of an ambush, fighting off bandits; they'd been fighting the bandits almost all day and had been forced against a steep hillside.

"In the future don't say crap!" Kiro said swing his staffs at an opponent.

"It's not my fault!" Dai said back, kicking a bandit off the ledge, stabbing another one.

A bandit swung a sword at Dai but he blocked it and punched the bandit to the ground and stabbed him.

Dai felt something hit the back of his armor and yelled spinning around, kicking the bandit off the ledge. "Are you okay?" Kiro asked. "I'll be fine." Dai said.

Dai dodged an arrow and nearly lost his balance but Kiro caught him. "Nice catch." Dai said as Kiro pulled him back up.

"Don't thank me yet." Kiro said as archers with flaming arrows appeared.

"That's just great." Dai said He saw Max and Tigress jump down the hillside.

"Jump!" he shouted as the archers fired and grabbed Kiro "What?!" Kiro said but Dai had already pulled him over the side.

The two tigers bounced and rolled down the hillside finally coming to a rest at the bottom.

Dai groaned and got up. "Never do that again!" Kiro said standing up using his staff for support.

"You're alive aren't you?" Dai said going over to Max and Tigress.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked them. "I'm fine." Tigress said.

"I'm fine too." Kiro said.

Max didn't answer, Dai saw him laying on the ground. "Max, you okay?" he asked rolling Max over to part of an arrow sticking in his hip.

Dai looked up and saw bandits surrounding them.

* * *

Oh no what's going to happen to Max? Evil grin. How am I doing so far?


	5. Poisoned

Poisoned

I don't own anything

Sorry for not updating in awhile but I've started a story for Fiction Press (maybe), it's taking up a lot of my time, ask nice and I'll tell you about it.

* * *

Dai stood up looking around at the Bandits surrounding them and realized they weren't actually bandits but the Mercenaries who'd attacked the Jade Palace, Dai growled and sparked his staffs and Kiro sparked his also.

"Tigress, get Max out of here." Dai said, Tigress picked up Max and ran off. "After her!" the leader shouted and three bandits separated from the group and chased after Tigress and Max. "I got these guys go after Tigress!" Kiro said summoning a large tree to block anyone from chasing Dai.

Dai ran after the bandits as fast as he could trying to catch up with Tigress and Max but wasn't sure which direction they'd gone. It took him awhile but he heard fighting in the distance and headed towards it, when he got there he saw Tigress knocked out on the ground.

Max wasn't too far away but he was awake but struggling against the remaining bandit; who punched him several times, Max kicked him off and shot the wrist blade into her chest at that moment Dai rushed forward and finished the bandit off with his sword.

"Are you okay?" Dai asked knowing the attack might have brought back painful memories for Max. "Max didn't really answer so Dai went over to Tigress. "You okay?" he asked pulling her up.

"I'm fine." Tigress said and then suddenly said. "Max!" "Where's Max?"

"He's fine he's over there." Dai said, a moment later Kiro showed up. "We should got back to Tokyo or at least to the nearest hospital." He said.

They found a nearby hospital and took Max there but when they tried to examine his injury he panicked because of the injuries' location. "Max calm down." Dai said reassuringly "They're only trying to help." Max calmed down a bit and they could take a better look and the wound.

**Hours later**

Dai paced around the hospital as they waited for Max to be out of surgery. "I can't stand this!" Dai said. "I'm sure Max is fine." Kiro said his mouth full of the apple he'd just taken a bite out of. "What?" he asked. Dai shook his head and sat down a moment later Zeng flew in through the window and crashed into the wall. "Zeng what are you doing here?" Dai asked.

"The valley is under attack!"

**Back in the Valley of peace**

Takashi rolled to his right avoiding a blow from a hammer and cut down the soldier who'd swung it he looked around the battlefield and saw Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis fighting the soldiers so far the battle was going well but Takashi knew their luck could change in a second, he could see more soldiers marching into the valley, they'd been pushed back towards the Palace. "Fall back to the Palace!" he shouted punching a soldier.

The five Warriors' ran up the Palace stairs about halfway up Takashi turned around and saw more soldiers streaming into the Valley. "Zeng!" he shouted when he reached the top. "Yes Master?" Zeng said. "I need you to fly to Japan and find my son and bring him back here." "Japan?" "Just go!" Takashi yelled and Zeng took off crashing into a pillar.

**Back in Japan**

"We have to go." Dai said standing back up.

"What about Max?" Tigress said "I'm not sure he'd survive the trip back."

Dai sighed he knew Tigress was right Max probably wouldn't survive the trip back on Kiro's Rocket Cart.

"Could we take a boat back instead?" Dai asked.

"It'll take too long." Tigress said.

A moment later someone came back out and Dai jumped to his feet. "How is he?" Dai asked. "He's fine you can see him now if you want but only you not the other two."

"Why can't we see Max?" Tigress asked.

"Max is still a little delirious from the fever he could mistake you for his mother." "Fever?" Dai asked alarmed.

"There were complications, the arrow head was dipped in scorpion venom."

Dai sat back down and buried his head in his hands, this was his fault and he knew it. "I should have never let Max come on this trip." he said.

"This is all your fault." Tigress said "You should have left Max back at the Valley."

"What!?" Dai said standing back up. "How is this my fault?!"

"You let Max come on this trip." Tigress said.

"I wasn't the one watching Max's back." Dai retorted.

After a moment Dai got back up and went to see Max, in the room Max laid on the bed covered in a sheet. "Hey, Max." Dai said.

"Am I going to die?" Max asked.

"Of course not; what makes you think that?" Dai asked surprised by the question.

"I heard you and Tigress arguing, she said this was your entire fault." Max said.

"Oh you heard that?" Dai said and Max nodded.

"Do you really want to marry Tigress?" Max asked looking a little worried.

"Yes I do." Dai said.

"I'm worried she's too mean." Max said. "What if she hurts me?"

"She won't." Dai said. "Besides Tigress promised to be nicer to you."

Dai saw Max's eye's getting heavy. "Get some rest okay." Dai said and left the room to rejoin the others he noticed Kiro was missing.

"How's Max doing?" Tigress asked.

"Max is asleep, for now." Dai said, "I'm sorry I shouted at you." he said to Tigress, suddenly Kiro raced back inside.

"What's going on?" Dai asked sensing something was wrong.

Kiro took them outside and pointed at a glow on the horizon.

"Okay…so?" Dai said. "It's the sunset."

"No, it's not." Tigress said. "It's in the wrong place; that's something else."

* * *

Max isn't out of danger yet, what's the strange glow on the horizon? There's a clue in the previous chapter, it's something I've wanted to do since Shadow Tiger. I promise there will be more action when they get back to the Valley of Peace.


	6. Firestorm

Firestorm

I Don't own Kung Fu Panda

Here we meet another new Oc of mine; Alex

* * *

Dai and Kiro left to investigate the strange glow leaving Max with Tigress who paced back and forth in the hallway outside Max's room; eventually she went into Max's room and saw him sleep, she backed out of the room and closed the door.

As soon as she did she was grabbed from behind and tossed into the wall crashing into a lamp which ignited catching her on fire, Tigress yelled and tore her burning vest off, the hallway quickly started on fire too, Tigress leaped over the flames and crashed into the attacker, the two crashed into Max's room waking him up.

"What's going on?" Max asked getting up.

"Stay there!" Tigress said kicking the attacker back into the wall.

The attacker ducked from her punch and Tigress punched a hole in the wall, he then landed a punch to Tigress' gut, as she doubled over he hit her with an upper cut to the jaw and she fell back wards.

"Tigress!" Max exclaimed and the attacker whirled around and advanced towards Max, Tigress reached out and grabbed the attacker by the tail; only now realizing it was a tiger. He spun around kicking Tigress, she clawed at his face tearing his mask and he reached up and pulled his torn mask off revealing a Bengal Tiger.

"Here Kitty kitty." he taunted motioning Tigress to attack him.

Tigress snarled and lunged at him, they're fight spilled back out into the hallway, why hadn't the staff put the fire out? Tigress wondered blocking a punch from the attacker. She couldn't worry about that right now she had other things to deal with.

The attacker threw some throwing stars at Tigress she dodged all but one that hit her in the shoulder, Tigress shook off the pain and snarled facing the attacker.

"You just don't give up do you." he said drawing a sword.

Tigress actually took a step back holding her shoulder she couldn't fight him with one arm. Tigress dodged the first swing from the sword by leaning backwards she felt the sword cut the fur on her neck, Tigress continued dodging the sword.

He was wearing her down, she knew it getting a little desperate Tigress pulled the star out of her shoulder and threw it at the attacker Dai had taught her how to use then and she hit his leg. The attacker yelled out and dropped to a knee pulling the star out and throwing it again, at the same time Max stumbled out into the hallway.

"Max, move!" Tigress yelled racing towards him, she got there just in time and grabbed Max as the star hit her back, Tigress yelled and fell to the floor.

"Tigress!" Max exclaimed he looked up from Tigress at the attacker; who had vanished. As flames closed in around them Max attempted to drag Tigress to safety but he was still too weak, above them he heard the ceiling creaking and a moment later it collapsed, just before Tigress blacked out she saw a figure standing over them.

**With Dai and Kiro**

They had discovered the source of the glow; a wild fire most likely caused by a lightning strike and it was moving fast.

"Maybe it was started by the storm?" Dai suggested.

"You have some marshmallows?" Kiro joked looking at the fire.

Dai chuckled a little. "No, I left them at the Palace." Dai said back.

"We should probably get back to the hospital." He added a second later.

The two tigers turned to head back but were blocked by soldiers.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dai said. "You followed us all the way to Japan?"

The soldiers answered him by attacking them Dai quickly drew his sword and blocked the attack, Dai stood there for a second then pushed the soldier away from him and cut him down. At the same time they felt the ground rumble.

"What was that?" Kiro asked.

Dai had a thought but kept it to himself. "Don't worry about it." He said heel kicking a soldier away from him and hitting him with one his staffs.

Behind him Dai could feel the heat from the fire on his back as he fought the soldiers the fast moving fire threatened to engulf them. Dai grabbed a soldier and tossed him into the fire, there was an ear piercing shriek, then the soldier was gone.

"Talk about extra crispy." Dai said.

Dai hear a cracking sound and looked up in time to see a huge burning tree coming down and jumped out of the way the tree trunk hit the ground sending embers everywhere; burning Dai a little, Dai jumped over the tree trunk and on a soldier about to kill Kiro.

"Hey!" Kiro yelled.

"Now we're even!" Dai said.

"We need to get out of here before we're cooked alive." Kiro said swinging his staffs at a soldier, backed against the tree trunk Dai and Kiro jump back on top of it a second later the remaining soldiers jumped on the tree trunk too.

This had just become a dangerous balancing act, one wrong move and they'd be plunged into the fire below, Dai placed his staffs back on his hips he'd have to rely on his Kung Fu Skills, that didn't fill him with the most confidence Dai was a great swordsman but his Kung Fu still needed work; the ground shook again and the soldiers attacked them.

Dai blocked the first blow but was quickly driven the edge where he spin kicked the soldier back but nearly lost his balance doing so, Dai regained his balance and blocked a series of punches from a soldier Dai hit back with an uppercut and another spin kick knocking the soldier off the log.

Dai saw Kiro fighting of a couple soldiers and threw one of his daggers at him hitting the soldier in the side and Kiro finished him off kicking him off the log. The ground shook again Dai and Kiro both struggled to stay standing the remaining soldier took advantage of it and heel kicked Kiro off the log as he struggled to stay standing.

"Kiro!" Dai shouted throwing the soldier off the log.

Dai looked over the side but didn't see Kiro anywhere a moment later he saw Kiro climb back on top of the log coughing; he was badly burned but alive.

**With Max and Tigress**

"Max wake up!" Max heard Dai say urgently but it sounded distant "Max wake up!" Max opened his eyes and saw he was outside. Who had pulled him and Tigress out of the debris?

"Welcome back." Dai said when he saw Max's eyes open. "Where's Tigress; she saved my life." Max asked.

Dai turned and looked at Kiro kneeling over Tigress trying to wake her up.

Tigress woke up and saw Kiro kneeling over her and hit him on the chin.

"She's awake." Kiro said rubbing his chin where Tigress had hit him.

"Sorry." Tigress said.

"Did you pull us out of the debris?" Tigress asked as Dai gave her his vest.

"No, we just got here a minute ago." He said. "Why?"

"No reason." Tigress said.

* * *

Who pulled Max and Tigress out of the Debris? In case anyone's wondering the rumbling is its Mt. Fuji erupting, we'll get to that later, We'll see more of Alex later.


	7. Back in Tokyo

Back in Tokyo

I own nothing except my own Oc's

* * *

**At a Hospital in Tokyo**

Max laid on his bed in the hospital however, his fever hadn't improved much, Dai walked in and held up a small vile. "Drink this it'll help." he said. "What is that?" A heavily bandaged Kiro asked from the next bed.

"It's an antidote Crane made for me for my Wrist Blade; it'll cure just about anything." Dai said.

Max drank the fluid and made face. "What did you expect?" Dai said laughing.

"How's Tigress doing?" Kiro asked.

"She was yelling at me earlier so she's fine I guess." Dai said.

"What did you do?" Kiro asked.

"I went to check on her and when I went in her room and she yelled my head off." Dai said.

"I'll try and talk to her again." Dai said leaving the room.

Ever since they'd gotten back to Tokyo Tigress had been in a mood about being beaten by this unknown attacker. Dai reached her room and knocked. "Tigress it's me can I come in?" he said, the door opened revealing an angry looking Tigress, Dai swallowed and slowly walked in.

"How's your shoulder?" Dai asked seeing the bandages.

"It's still a little sore." Tigress said.

"So after everything that's happened I've decided we should head back to the Valley." Dai said slowly.

"So we're just gonna turn and run?" Tigress said.

"No…" Dai said carefully "But we need to get Max back to the Palace; the rest of my antidote is there and with the Valley under attack we can't afford to remain in Japan any longer."

Tigress didn't like the idea of running but agreed to leave Japan.

**A few days later**

Dai again stood on the balcony to his room this time looking at the glow from Mt. Fuji in the distance. The Damage in Tokyo was small so far; but the ash cloud was heading in their direction.

"The sooner we leave Japan the better." Dai said as Tigress walked up to him.

"But there's something I want to do first." he added. "I want to see my Mother."

"Are you sure she's still alive?" Tigress asked.

"I honestly don't know but there's one way to find out." Dai said.

"My Dad told me she should be living in a small Village nearby; come on." Dai said leaving the room it took them about half an hour to reach the village on foot and another hour to find the house Dai's mother supposedly lived in.

Dai took a breath and knocked on the door, for a minute there was no answer and Dai started to think they'd made the trip for nothing when the door opened and a tiger cub a few years younger than Max answered.

"Does Kaiya Nakamura live here?" Dai asked wondering if they had the wrong house.

"Jiro, sweetie who's at the door?" a voice called, a moment later a Tigress walked around the corner.

She stopped when saw Dai standing at the door with Tigress "Dai?" "Is that you?"She asked stunned to see her first born son again.

"Yeah it's Me Mom." Dai said and Kaiya ran forward and pulled Dai into a hug.

"I thought you were dead." Kaiya said finally letting go of Dai after a minute.

"No I'm fine Mom." Dai said.

"What happened to your eye?" Kaiya asked.

"It's kind of a long story." Dai said.

"Who's you're friend?" Kaiya asked seeing Tigress.

"Mom; this is my fiancée Tigress." Dai said indicating to Tigress.

* * *

"You look just like you're father when he was your age." Kaiya said after they had gone inside and sat down. "You've grown up so much."

"Thanks I guess." Dai said.

"Jiro go up to your room." Kaiya said, Jiro groaned but listened to his mother.

"Who's he?" Dai asked as Jiro went up to his room.

"He's your brother." Kaiya said.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Tigress said stunned.

"I didn't know either." Dai said just as stunned as Tigress

"He was born after you disappeared." Kaiya explained "After you're Father and I returned to Japan."

"How long are you going to be in Japan?" Kaiya asked.

"We're actually leaving soon we need to get back to the Valley of Peace." Dai said.

"The Valley of Peace?" Kaiya asked.

"In China; it's where I live." Dai said.

"We were only in Japan to track down someone who killed a friend of ours." Dai said "It's also how I lost my eye."

As Dai said that the door crashed open and soldiers rushed into the house, Dai stood up drawing his sword and cut down the first two before he was knocked back into the wall, Dai managed to hold on to his sword and stab the next soldier through the neck.

Dai stood up and kicked back another soldier slicing him across the chest with his sword, Dai heard a yell from up stairs and rushed up to a bed room and kicked the door open to see Jiro being attacked but putting up a strong fight when Dai saw an opening he rushed forward and grabbed the soldier by the neck from behind and with one quick motion snapped it, dropping the dead soldier Dai went over to Jiro.

"You okay?" Dai asked.

"I'm fine." Jiro said and they went back downstairs.

"What was that about?" Tigress asked.

"I'm not sure." Dai said kneeling down next to one of the soldiers.

"They're not the same soldiers that killed Sato but they look similar." Dai said. "We should leave; all of us." He added standing up.

"Where will we go?" Kaiya asked.

"Back to China with us." Dai said. "I know Max would be thrilled to have another brother he can hang out with."

"Who's Max?" Kaiya and Jiro asked.

"It's kind of complicated." Dai said. "Tigress and I rescued him from some Wolves a few years ago and Dad adopted him, he's been my adopted brother since."

"We'd better go." Tigress said looking out the window "There are more soldiers out there."

They snuck out the back of the house and past the soldiers and back to Tokyo; they arrived at the hospital that evening.

* * *

**Back at the hospital**

"Hey Max." Dai said walking up to his bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better." Max said. "But I'm not sure about Kiro."

"Why what's wrong with him?" Dai asked turning around.

"Guys! check this out! My fingers are making trails!" Kiro said waving his hand around clearly affected from the pain killers for his burns.

"Anyway…. there's someone I want you to meet." Dai said looking back to Max.

"Who?" Max asked.

"My Mom and younger brother." Dai said.

"You have a brother?" Max asked intrigued.

"Yeah I just found out today." Dai said. "He's a couple years younger than you are."

"Jiro! Come in here!" Dai said and a young Siberian Tiger who looked like a little like Dai walked into the room with his mother.

"Hi." Jiro said somewhat shyly.

"Hi." Max said back.

"You must be Max." Kaiya said "If Takashi adopted you; I guess that makes me your mother."

Max's face lit up at the fact he was going to have a Mom and Dad.

"Dai told me all about you on the way here." Kaiya said.

"What did he tell you?" Max said suddenly nervous.

"Just that he and Tigress rescued you from some wolves." Kaiya said. "That's it."

From Max's reaction Kaiya thought there might be more to the story then her son had told her.

"What else happened?" Kaiya asked.

Max wasn't sure about telling his story to a stranger.

"It's okay sweetie." Kaiya said.

Max took a breath and started talking.

"My parents hated each other and hated that they were parents, they hated me just for being born my Father would beat me and call me worthless, saying he wished I'd never been born.

"That's horrible!" Kaiya said.

But Max continued the story. "When my Father was arrested for beating and raping other women I was left with my Mother who abused and molested me."

"Then one day she took me outside and threw me down a hillside where some savage wolves found me and took me prisoner and did things that are better left unsaid."

"That's when Tigress and I found him; we heard him crying for help." Dai said.

"That's awful who would do that to a cub?!" Kaiya said.

Just then one of the emperor's aids appeared saying. "The Emperor requests you're help evacuating a Village hit by the eruption of the Volcano."

"Great! Just when I thought things were getting dull." Dai said throwing his arms up.

"Never a dull moment huh?" Kaiya asked Tigress as Dai ran out of the room.

"Yeah." Tigress said getting up to leave as well.

"I hope you have the strength to marry my son." Kaiya said as Tigress left

"Wait, what do you mean?" Tigress asked stopping by the door.

"When I married Takashi he was gone a lot; going on missions, protecting China or Japan sometimes traveling so far he'd be gone and I wouldn't see him for months at a time, sometimes I didn't even know where he was."

"With Dai being the Dragon Warrior he must be gone a lot right?" Kaiya asked.

"Well-yes but…" Tigress said.

"Do you trust him?" Kaiya asked.

"Of course! I trust him with my life!" Tigress said.

"Tigress let's go!" Dai said from the hallway.

"Coming!" Tigress said cutting off the conversation with Kaiya, rushing out to meet Dai.

"What's wrong?" Dai asked seeing a look on Tigress's face.

"Nothing it's fine." Tigress said running off, Dai smiled and chased after her.

* * *

Finally I put Jiro in a story! I've wanted to use him since Shadow Tiger; I always planned for Dai to have a younger brother. I might get the next chapter up tonight but no promises. On a side note Jiro means second son in Japanese.

-Avatardragontrainer


	8. Ash and Dust

Ash and dust

Here Dai learns there's more to being the Dragon Warrior then just killing bad guys.

I own nothing except my own Oc's

* * *

Dai and Tigress arrived at the village almost a day later to find an ash cloud had enveloped the Village, soldiers were evacuating the villagers but some had refused to leave, It was also thundering somehow.

"What's going on?!" Dai asked the soldier in charge. "We've evacuated most of the Village except for a few families that refused to leave!" The soldier responded. "The ash cloud is too thick we can't go back to get them!"

"Tigress and I will handle it!" Dai said.

"Here take these!" the soldier said handing them two soaked rags to cover their faces.

Dai and Tigress took the rags and wrapped them over their faces and ran into the ash cloud, by the time they reached the Village the ash was falling like snow and was so thick they had trouble seeing.

"Try and find the first family!" Dai shouted over the noise, Tigress simply nodded and disappeared into the cloud Dai decided to search the nearest house and kicked in the door and searched the house.

"Hello!" he shouted. "Anyone here?!"

There wasn't any response so Dai moved on to another house nearby this time he heard someone inside he searched around and found a couple huddled together.

"Come on, we need to go NOW!" Dai said urgently. They got the message and got up, Dai escorted them to the edge of the Village then went back to continue searching.

On the way he literally ran into Tigress as she escorted a small family out of the Village and almost knocked her over.

"There are more Villagers; they're taking shelter in a barn at far end of the Village." Tigress said. "I tried to get to them but the ash was too thick."

"I'll see what I can do; give me your rag." Dai said.

"You could suffocate!" Tigress said.

"We'll see." Dai said laughing a little and ran off once again.

As he went deeper into the ash cloud Dai was slowed to a walk by the amount of ash that had fallen and he started coughing as he walked he held his arm up to block the ash, it was now so thick he could barely see in front of him.

But Dai finally reached the barn but the door and part of the roof had collapsed from the weight of the ash trapping the Villagers inside.

Dai went over and pushed against the beam blocking the way but it wouldn't budge, Dai slammed his shoulder against it but it still wouldn't budge. So he looked for another way in, he managed to climb up over the beam and into the barn where he saw no less than a dozen villagers on the ground.

Dai went over to a few and checked to see if they were alive but he'd gotten here too late he was about to leave when a cough made him stop and turn around Dai looked around and found Snow Leopard cub half buried in the ash; Dai kneeled down and rolled her over.

She was still alive, Dai could see her breathing; Dai picked her up in his arms and climbed back out of the barn just in time, a moment later it collapsed. Dai ran as fast as he could back to the edge of the Village coughing the whole way, finally Dai made it out of the ash cloud, to Tigress and the others and collapsed to all fours coughing and hacking up ash.

"Are you okay?" Tigress asked rushing to his side. Dai could only cough in response. "Get me some water!" she shouted to the soldiers.

A moment later a soldier returned with the water and Dai drank it and spit it out. "Thanks." he rasped and then poured the water into the cub's mouth making her cough and wake up.

"Who's that?" Tigress asked.

"A cub I found in the barn, she was the only one I could save." Dai said still coughing up black spit

It was a long, slow uneventful walk back to Tokyo along the way however the cub woke up fully and wanted to know where her mom and dad were.

**Back at the hospital that night**

Dai wasn't sure what to say to her.

"When will they be back?" the cub asked.

"I don't know." Dai said.

"You're going to have to tell her the truth eventually." Tigress said quietly.

"The longer you wait the worse it'll be for her." she added.

"I know." Dai said "I just don't know what to tell her."

"Start with the truth." Tigress suggested.

"Easier said than done." Dai said looking at the now sleeping cub.

Changing the subject Dai asked. "Are you all set to head back to China?"

"I'm all set." Tigress said.

"Alright." Dai said "We'll leave tomorrow then." Dai said.

**The next Day**

Everyone including the leopard cub stood by Kiro's rocket cart, ready to go "It's going be a little tight but we should all fit." Dai said looking at the cart.

"Should or will?" Tigress asked as Kiro leaned against her still kind of affected by the pain killers because he kept playing with her ear until Tigress finally grabbed his hand and squeezed it so hard Kiro winced in pain and stopped.

Since Kiro couldn't fly the rocket cart Dai would have to do it. "Alright, everyone ready?" Dai asked. Without waiting for a response Dai ignited the Rocket cart and they took off back to China.

**The Valley of Peace**

Kiro's rocket cart sailed over the Valley, heading for the Palace. "Tell me you can land this thing!" Tigress exclaimed as they headed for the Palace doors. "Crash… yes! Land… no!" Dai said.

"Oh man this gonna hurt." He said and they crashed through the doors.

They crashed through the doors and kept going crashing through doors on the Hall of Hero's as well; they skipped off the floor and crashed into the wall behind the moon pool knocking the scrolls down.

"Ow…" Dai said rolling over and standing up. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah wooo!" "That was awesome let's go again!" Kiro exclaimed.

"Max, you okay?" Dai asked as Max climbed out of the moon pool with Tigress' help.

"I'm fine." Max said shaking himself to dry off.

Tigress having landed in the moon pool as well did the same but her fur puffed out. "Not. A. Word." Tigress said as Dai and Kiro snickered at her puffed out fur.

A Moment later Takashi entered the Hall of Hero's with the Five.

"Dad!" Dai said.

"What did you do to my Hall?" Takashi asked looking past Dai and seeing the damage they'd done.

"Sorry." Dai said flashing a smile "Landings aren't really my thing, But hey at least I didn't go through the roof."

"True." Takashi said "But I still want you to clean all this…." Takashi trailed off as the saw Kaiya and Jiro.

"Kaiya?" "Jiro?" he asked.

"Dad!" Jiro exclaimed rushing forward, knocking him to the floor in a hug.

"Why did you bring them back to China?" Takashi asked picking himself up off the floor, holding Jiro.

"We were attacked awhile at their house." Dai said, "They weren't the only ones, Tigress and Max were also attacked and so were Kiro and I."

"Is everyone okay?" Takashi asked concerned.

"We're all fine, now." Dai said and Kiro cleared his throat loudly. "Kiro was burned pretty badly in a wild fire, but that's it."

"Alright take Kiro to the infirmary." Takashi said.

* * *

I have no Idea what I'm doing with that Leopard cub yet I'm open to ideas, the action kicks off in the chapter Peace Falls Pt.1


	9. Peace Falls Pt1

Peace fall's pt.1

I own nothing except my own Oc's

Two chapters in one day Yea Caffeine!

* * *

** The Jade Palace Court Yard, A few days later**

Dai sat in Courtyard playing a Japanese flute, they had just gotten back from Japan a few days ago and it seemed like the crisis was over, Dai's father had managed to repel the attack on the Valley Zang had told them about.

Dai stopped playing and sighed; he was supposed to marry Tigress in a few days, he wanted to marry her while he still could, from the sound of it their job wasn't quiet done yet and he couldn't calm down at all.

"I didn't know you played the flute." Dai turned and saw Tigress standing nearby.

"I don't really." he said. "I was just trying to relax a bit."

"Is it working?" Tigress asked.

"Not really." Dai replied.

"Well, Max was looking for you." Tigress added.

Dai knew Max and been having a series of nightmare's lately "Alright." He said standing up.

Dai found Max in the Training hall sparing with Kiro, he waited until they were done then said.

"Hey Max what's up?"

Max waited until Kiro had left then said. "I'm afraid my Mother is going to come back for revenge."

"You had another nightmare didn't you?" Dai asked and Max nodded slowly.

"Yeah." he said.

"There's nothing to be afraid of your Mother is long gone; remember?" Dai said.

Max didn't look so certain, he hadn't had a good night sleep in days and it showed, his fur was all ruffled and there were bags under his eyes.

"Max you need to get some sleep." Dai said putting his hands on his shoulders.

"I can't; what if a have another nightmare?" Max said.

"You'll be fine; I'll put Kiro outside you're room to be safe and Tigress is right across the hall and I'm right next door to her." Dai said.

Max seemed a little confident. "Okay." He said and Dai took him to his room. "If anything happens; just yell and we'll come running." Dai said.

Max laid down and fell asleep quickly, Dai watched him for a moment then left the room, on the way out he saw Kiro.

"Kiro wait up a second!" he said.

"Can you keep an eye on Max for me?" he asked.

"Sure, but why?" Kiro asked.

"Max has been having a lot of nightmares about his mother lately."

"Sure not a problem." Kiro said standing next Max's door.

**In Max's dream**

Max woke up chained by his arms and legs to a bed the situation was all to familiar to him, Max struggled to break free but the chains were too strong, a moment later the door opened and his Mother walked in Max's fear rose and he thrashed around on the bed trying to break free.

Max's mother took of her vest and climbed on top of him licking and rubbing his tail.

"Stop it." Max pleaded.

"Shut up!" Max's mother shouted hitting Max in the face, she stopped licking his tail and put her hand on his stomach.

"Do you love me Maximus?" she asked reaching further down; under his pants.

**Reality**

At that point Max woke up with a terrified scream and Dai, Tigress and Kiro all burst into his room,

Max sat on his bed covered in sweat, panting.

"Max, are you okay?" Dai asked concerned.

"Yeah." Max lied but Dai could hear the fear in his voice, compounding his fear was an approaching thunderstorm, there was a loud crash of thunder and Max yelped in fear. Dai hadn't seen Max this scared in a long time.

"You want to stay in my room with me?" Dai said Max nodded and the four of then went back out into the hallway, there was a bright flash of lightning and a figure appeared at the end of the hall.

"You all saw that right?" Dai asked and they all nodded, Dai drew his swords and Kiro sparked his staffs, Max whimpered and moved closer to Dai. There was another flash, this time the figure was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Kiro said.

To answer him Max yelped in surprise as a Pistol was held to his head and the three Warriors spun around to see the figure holding a Pistol to Max's head.

"Buddy you just made my list." Dai said growling.

"What list?" Kiro asked.

"The list of people we're gonna hit REALLY hard!" Dai growled.

"I don't think so; the kid's coming with me." The figure said wrapping his other arm around Max's neck and firing the pistol at the Hero's.

The shot missed but by the time they recovered the figure had vanished.

"Max!" Dai yelled chasing after the figure. "Cut him off!" he said to Tigress and Kiro. "He does not leave this Palace!"

The three Warriors split up, going in different directions.

Another shot rang out and missed Dai's head by inches, Dai whirled around and saw the figure with Max and ran towards them.

"Let Max go!" Dai said when he got close.

"No." the figure stated simply pulling another pistol and firing the shot grazed Dai's arm and he spun to the ground but he ignored it and stood back up, chased after the figure again and was joined by Tigress and Kiro.

"We heard the shot are you okay?" Tigress said.

"I'm fine." Dai said holding his arm and they chased the figure to the stairs. "Kiro give me something to stand on!" Dai said and Kiro summoned a shield and Dai jumped on it, riding it down the stairs he caught up quickly. Dai leaped off the shield and tackled the figure.

They rolled down the stairs for a bit and came to a stop about halfway down; Dai tore off the figure's mask revealing the same Tiger that had attacked Tigress and Max in Japan.

"You again!" Dai said.

The figure didn't respond instead kicked Dai off of him, Dai reeled back and the figure hit him again; as Dai reeled back from that hit the figure spin kicked him to the ground and pointed a pistol at his head.

"Done in three? I'm disappointed Dragon Warrior." The Figure said squeezing the trigger.

Suddenly the figure lurched forward and the pistol went off the bullet missed Dai's head by centimeters, he looked up and saw Max on the ground wrestling with the shooter, after a minute the figure stopped fighting and Max stood up.

Dai got up and rushed over and looked at the beaten figure.

"Did I kill him?" Max asked uncertainly.

"I don't think so." Dai said kneeling down next to the figure and checking his pulse. "I think he's just knocked out."

Dai turned to Max suddenly mad.

"What were you thinking?!" he hollered "You could have been killed!"

"I was only trying to help." Max said.

"I don't need your help!" Dai said. That was stupid and reckless and…"

Dai stopped yelling and looked towards the entrance to the Valley and saw a line of torches towards them.

"Max, go back up to the Palace."

"But…" Max argued.

"Just Go!" Dai said angrily "I don't want to deal with you right now!"

* * *

-That was intense wasn't it? If anyone's wondering Dai is playing Nobody's listening from Linkin Park the Japanese flute is my favorite part of that song.


	10. Max Alone

Max alone

I own nothing except my own Oc's

YAAY! Six months on Fanfiction! I honestly can't believe how far I've gotten since I Posted Rogue Airbender, I never really expected to do much else aside from that story and Rise of the Night Fury, but Shadow Tiger changed everything, I never expected the success that story had and where it would lead me it's incredible! And I continually come up with new Ideas.

I'm incredibly great full to everyone who's read and reviewed my stories.

And Thanks to Animation Universe2005 and jweaks2016 for letting me use their awesome Oc's. (Kiro's my favorite)

THANK YOU!

* * *

Max slowly made his way back up to the Jade Palace feeling hurt by what Dai had done, He'd never yelled at him like that before, He'd never even raised his voice at him before, Max went into his room and laid down on his bed.

He laid there for a few minutes then got up and opened his window and climbed out.

Max went back down the Palace stairs, he reached the village and went around Dai, Tigress and Kiro who were planning their move, sticking to the shadows Max snuck past them.

For a brief second he thought Kiro had spotted him when he glanced over but he turned back and Max kept going and left the Valley, still feeling upset about Dai yelling at him.

In the far distance Max could hear the sounds of a large battle taking place behind him but he kept going and ended up at Saori's house and climbed a tree near Saori's window and tapped on the window, a moment later Saori woke up and went over to the window, opened it. And saw Max balancing on a tree branch.

"Max, what are you doing here?" she whispered surprised to see him.

"Can I come in?" Max asked.

"Sure." Saori said stepping aside so Max could climb in.

Max jumped through the window almost crashing into Saori.

"What's going on Max, what are you doing here?" Saori asked.

"Dai yelled at me and told me he didn't want me there anymore." Max said sitting on Saori's bed.

"I was only trying to help." He added. "Why would he yell at me like that?"

"Well…." A crash interrupted what Saori was going to say and Max stood up. "What was that?" he wondered out loud.

"Stay here." He said to Saori and stepped out into the main part of the house in time to soldiers break in, all of them Tigers

"There! After him!" one yelled pointing at Max.

Max turned and ran back but being larger and faster the other tiger pounced on him, brining Max to the floor, Max felt the Tiger's claws dig into him and yelled, Max elbowed the Tiger in the face when he let go Max scrambled to his feet.

He faced the Tigers and reached for the Dagger Dai had given him but realized he didn't have it.

Max chuckled and spun back around looking for anything he could as a weapon no luck Max ducked as one Tiger tried to take his head off with a sword and blocked a punch from another Tiger the Tiger with the sword attacked him again, this time Max blocked the sword, twisted the Tiger's arm causing him to drop it and kicked him in the face.

Now armed Max fought off the Tigers until one disarmed him and sliced him across the chest, Max dropped to the floor bleeding, He looked over and saw the remaining Tiger's heading up to Saori's room.

"_No."_ Max thought trying to get up, blocking the pain out Max was able to get up and stumble up the stairs.

"Hey leave her alone." Max said to the Tigers in the hallway with Saori.

"And what are you going to do about it?" one Tiger said moving towards Max.

Before Max could say anything Saori bit one of the Tigers fingers and he yelled, Max took that as his cue and charged forward.

**Back with Dai and the Five**

Dai stood with Tigress on the battlefield the soldiers never seemed to stop coming wave after wave attacked the Valley, right now there was a lull in the battle, Dai himself was wounded on his right leg and the bandage wrapped around it was stained with blood.

Tigress wasn't doing much better than him, she kept putting her hand on her stomach, she had a cut on her upper left arm, and Kiro was okay and had blocked the entrance of the village by summoning building walls.

But worried Dai was that Max had disappeared he hadn't seen him since the battle had started, he felt horrible for yelling at Max, if he'd gotten hurt Dai would never forgive himself.

"We should leave the Valley." Tigress said after another moment. "We'll be over run if we stay much longer."

Dai sighed he knew Tigress was right the enemy would over run them long before any help arrived.

"I'll go get Max." Dai said heading back up to the Palace, Dai went into the Barracks and knocked on Max's door.

"Max, its Dai; listen I'm sorry I yelled at you I've just been under a lot of pressure lately, if you're mad at me I understand but we need to leave the Valley.

"Max?" Dai asked opening the door; the room was empty, the window was opened.

Dai rushed to the open window and swore slamming his hand on the window sill.

"What's wrong?" Tigress asked.

"Max ran away." Dai said.

"Why would he do that?" Tigress asked crossing her arms.

"I shouted at him earlier." Dai said.

"You did what?!" Tigress said.

"It was an accident, I just sort of snapped." Dai said.

"You need to apologize to him." Tigress said.

"I know but I don't know where He is, He's not here."

"He probably went to Saori's house." Tigress said.

"Then we'll start looking there." Dai said leaving Max's room with Tigress along the way they ran into Kiro who was holding his side.

"We have to leave, NOW!" he said. "They've breached the Palace!"

* * *

Well, that's it for that chapter stay tuned for the next one! Yes I am hinting that Tigress might be pregnant.


	11. Peace Falls Pt 2

Peace fall's pt.2

I own nothing except my own Oc's

* * *

**Several hours earlier**

Dai, Kiro and Tigress faced the soldiers heading for the Valley after Max had headed back up to the Palace.

"How do you want to do this?" Tigress asked Dai.

"You're asking me." Dai said. "I have no idea what to do; large scale combat isn't my thing."

"Dai and Tigress; you take out the Thread of Hope that should at least slow them down." Takashi said walking up with Jiro. "The rest of us will stay here and defend the Valley."

"Yes Master." Tigress said bowing and running off with Dai to the Thread of hope, when they got there soldiers were already marching across it and dozens more already on their side.

"We're too late." Tigress said to Dai.

"We have to take that bridge down regardless." Dai said. "I can cut it down; but I'll need a distraction." Dai said drawing one of his swords.

"Not a problem." Tigress said "Give me your Dagger."

"What are you thinking?" Dai asked handing Tigress his Kunai but Tigress had already disappeared from his side; a minute later Tigress threw Dai's Dagger at a soldier hitting him in the neck, a second later half the soldiers moved off after Tigress.

"That's my Tigress." Dai commented.

Dai gave it another minute the charged out of the trees at the remaining soldiers, Dai fought his way through the soldiers to the bridge and cut the supports, sending the soldiers on the bridge into the fog below.

Dai smiled to himself and went after Tigress it didn't take him long to find her, all he had to do was follow the sounds of fighting.

"How you doing?" He asked knocking a soldier away from Tigress.

"I'm up to 37 so far." Tigress answered kicking a soldier.

"I'm at 49." Dai said stabbing a soldier with his sword. "64 if you count the bridge." He added spin kicking a soldier into his comrades.

"That doesn't count!" Tigress objected punching another soldier.

"Since when!?" Dai said back pulling a musket out of a soldier's hand flipping it around and shooting him with it and then swung it like a baseball bat hitting another soldier. "Watch my back!" Dai said "I'm gonna try and get some ammo for this thing." Dai went over to a dead soldier and kneeled down.

Tigress leaped over Dai while doing a spin kick to knock a soldier away from Dai as he kneeled down to pick up some ammo Dai loaded the musket "Ready!" he called out raising the musket.

Tigress got out of his way and Dai fired the crack of the musket was loud and killed the soldier instantly, another soldier charged at him, Dai used the musket to block a sword then hit the soldier with it.

"We need to get back to the Valley!" Dai said.

Tigress nodded and followed Dai as he retreated while loading the musket Dai fired one last shot then ran off with Tigress.

**Back in the Valley**

Dai and Tigress reached the Village quickly to see a large battle taking place, Dai was out of shots for the musket so he slung it over his back and charged forward sparking his staffs, shocking a soldier who'd just knocked Kiro over.

"Where have you been!?" Kiro asked as Dai pulled him to his feet.

"I was busy!" Dai said spinning around, shocking another soldier.

"I took the bridge down, but I don't think it'll hold them off for long; a day or two maybe."

Dai said ducking from a sword and shocking the soldier a second later another soldier grabbed him, as he wrestled with the soldier Dai yelled as pain erupted from his leg and looked down to see his own Kunai sticking out of his right leg, he punched the soldier out and saw Tigress nearby.

"Sorry." Tigress said embarrassed.

Dai gave her a 'We'll talk about this later' look and pulled the dagger out and sliced a soldier across the chest, spun the dagger in his hand and threw it at another Soldier killing him.

"This is impossible!" Kiro said swinging his staffs "What are they even doing here?" "Did someone just say 'Hey let's go attack these guys up here they seem like an easy target'."

Dai spin kicked a soldier as he charged at them but yelled in pain and dropped to the ground holding his leg.

"Kiro! Give me some cover!" Tigress shouted, Kiro summoned a large part of a building to block the soldiers so Tigress could move Dai away from the battle to the Village Hospital so she could bandage his wound.

"You shouldn't have taken the dagger out." Tigress said setting Dai on one of the tables and tore open his pants leg to expose the wound as soon as she did that blood poured out of the wound, Tigress let out a startled yelp and placed a hand on Dai's injury.

"Get me something to bandage this!" she said to Kiro as he walked in.

Kiro ran into a room (breaking the door down first) and came back a minute later with a couple Shaolin wraps.

"Here" he said giving Tigress the wraps, Tigress wrapped them around Dai's leg and tightened them causing him to groan.

"Sorry." Tigress said. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Dai said attempting to stand up but Tigress stopped him saying "You should stay here; we can handle the Soldiers."

"Perfect." Dai said lying back down as Tigress and Kiro left. A moment later however Dai got up and testing out his leg, he walked out of the room.

The hospital was mostly deserted, no one was around which was really good because a moment later Dai fell and face planted on the floor.

"I'm really glad no one saw that." Dai said to himself as he stood up.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Dai froze in a crouch and looked around him, he didn't see any one.

Dai stood up fully and was hit on the head from behind, Dai spun around as he fell and saw the same Tiger from earlier.

"You again; how'd you escape from the Palace?"

"I'm like a bad penny I always turn up." Alex said growling. "Where's the kid?"

"I don't know." Dai said truthfully.

"Not good enough." Alex said pulling a pistol and firing, the shot hissed Dai by an inch and he ducked out of the room.

"You got so lucky." Alex said pulling another pistol, chasing after Dai.

"Where did you go?" Alex said as he looked for Dai who was crouched behind one of the hospital beds at the other end of the row of beds.

As Alex got closer Dai threw a throwing star at him, it missed but it got his attention.

"There you are!" Alex said and fired, while Alex drew his third pistol Dai lunged at him and tackled him to the floor, knocking the pistol out his hand and it slid across the floor.

Alex punched Dai on his stab wound causing him to yell, he did it a couple more times and knocked Dai off him and scrambled to his pistol, but Dai grabbed his foot before he got to it, Alex rolled over and kicked Dai in the face a few times and Dai let him go falling over backwards.

Alex stood up panting, picked up his pistol and pointed it at Dai.

"I've had enough of you." he said pointing the pistol at Dai.

Dai pulled out his emergency knife; a spring loaded knife that he could shoot the blade out of with the press of a button.

Dai pressed the button and the blade shot into Alex, he stood there for a second stunned then fell to the floor, slowly Dai stood up and retrieved the blade and reloaded the knife and limped back to his bed and collapsed onto it.

A second later it seemed Tigress was shaking him awake. "What's going on?" he asked.

"There's a lull in the Battle." She said "I thought you might want to move around a bit, maybe go for a walk."

"Sounds good." Dai said and with Tigress' help walked out of the hospital and saw the damage to the village.

"Geez, I didn't know it was this bad." he said seeing a few destroyed buildings.

**Present time**

"We'll check Saori's house first It's the most likely place Max would go." Dai said.

"What about the Palace?" Kiro asked.

"We've rebuilt it before, we'll do rebuild it again." Dai said. "Right now, we HAVE to find Max."

The three Hero's rushed out of the Palace and to Saori's house, when they got there they found the door broken down, they rushed inside.

"There was definitely a fight here." Tigress said crouching next to the body of a soldier.

"Kiro, search up stairs." Dai said as he and Tigress continued to search the main level for Max, it wasn't long before Kiro called down to them.

"Dai you better get up here!"

Dai raced up the stairs two at a time with Tigress. "What is it?" Dai asked and Kiro held up a blood stained shirt; it was Max's.

Dai rushed forward and took the shirt from Kiro, it was definitely Max's.

"Where is he?" Dai asked.

"Back there." Kiro said pointing behind him, Dai moved to go around Kiro but he stopped him.

"He's really busted up." Kiro said "Trust me you don't want to see it."

"Get out of my way!" Dai snarled at Kiro.

"I'll say this once; MOVE!" Dai roared.

But Kiro remained where he was; Tigress touched Dai on the shoulder and said softly "Dai, we have to go."

Dai hated it but they had no choice but to flee the Valley…again, as they left Kiro handed Dai something; Max's Yin Yang necklace now stained with blood.

Dai took it and clutched it in his hand. "I swear I'm gonna kill whoever did this!" he angrily, "I won't stop until they pay for killing Max!"

* * *

Max is not dead that's all I can say.


	12. Max's Escape

Max's escape

I own except my own OC's

You might want to brace yourself for this one there's a surprise at the end.

**With Max awhile ago**

* * *

Max charged at the soldier and leaped into the air and crashed into him knocking him away from Saori. Max punched him out and rolled as another soldier stabbed at him with a sword Max kicked the soldier's sword out of his hand and punched him back.

Max stood up and looked at the soldiers on the floor but he remained there too long more soldier's appeared at the other end of the hallway armed with crossbows and fired. Max flipped and spun avoiding the arrows, moving back towards Saori.

Saori watched as Max avoided the arrows until one hit him in the hip, Max yelled and fell to the floor holding the arrow, Saori rushed forward and pulled Max into a room and locked the door and she turned back to Max as Soldiers started banging on the door.

"Max." she said shaking him but he didn't respond. "Max!" she practically yelled.

But the young tiger remained motionless. "Max?" Saori said tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Finally she was rewarded with a ragged breath. "Max!" she exclaimed as the soldiers broke the door down, Saori whirled around extending her claws and lunging at the nearest soldier biting, clawing and tearing at him, when she was done the rest decided they didn't want to mess with the young tigers anymore and retreated.

Saori turned back to Max and touched the arrow causing Max to yell and nearly pass out.

"Please don't do that again." Max breathed.

"Sorry." Saori said.

Max reached down and touched the arrow and winched in pain. "Can you walk?" Saori asked.

"I don't know." Max said attempting to standup with Saori's help he got to his feet and smiled at her and saw the dead tiger on the floor.

"When did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"Dai taught me, he thought it might come in handy someday." Saori said.

"Wait." Max said taking off his bloody torn up shirt and dropping it on the floor.

**About a mile outside the valley**

"I can't keep going." Max said falling to a knee again.

"Come on! We have to keep moving!" Saori said pulling Max to feet.

"I can't." Max said tiredly falling to all fours, Saori pulled him back up and looked at him.

"Don't give up on me Max." she said.

Suddenly Max flinched like he'd been hit by something and a shocked expression came across his face, he fell into Saori held up only by her, Saori saw the arrow sticking out of his back, she lowered him to the ground.

"Max!" she exclaimed. "Stay with me Max!" she said.

"I'm sorry." Max said grabbing Saori's hand, as he started to slip away she started crying.

"Please don't go." She pleaded. "You'll be fine, we'll get help."

As Saori kneeled there Siberian Tigers approached them, Saori heard a twig snap and spun around to see the tigers.

"Are you okay?" One asked taking his helmet off, revealing it was actually a tigress another one kneeled down next to Max and looked him over.

"He'll live, but we have to get him help… now!" the tiger said.

The tigress that was the leader thought for a moment then said "Alright, we'll take them back to camp."

One of the soldiers picked Max up and carried him while Saori followed them unsure of the tiger's intentions.

**Hours later**

Max slowly woke up to find himself in his underwear with a tigress standing over him and panicked

"Stay away from me!" he exclaimed moving backwards.

"It's okay." the tigress said in a soothing voice, Max realized she meant him no harm and was only changing the bandages that wrapped around his chest, back and hip Max calmed down and let her finish changing his bandages.

A moment later Saori walked in "Max!" She exclaimed rushing forward and hugging him.

"Ow!" Max said and Saori loosened her grip.

"Sorry I thought for sure you'd died." Saori said.

"Where are we?" Max asked.

"We're at a Siberian Tiger Camp." Saori said. "They're the ones who found us."

"I guess I owe them for saving our lives." Max said.

"It was no problem, anything for the Dragon Warrior's brother and his girlfriend."

Max turned his head and saw a Siberian Tigress standing nearby, she looked familiar to him from somewhere and a second later it hit him.

"Li Mei." Max said with a small snarl.

"Who's Li Mei?" Saori asked curious.

"Maybe this will clear things up." Li Mei said "Kai, come in here please." And a young cub about three or four years old appeared next to his mother the cub had different markings on his head but had the same blue eyes as Dai.

"This is Kai, he's my son." Li Mei said. "He's also Dai's."

* * *

And on that bomb shell time to end the chapter, stay tuned for the next one, the tiger Kiro found is the one that Saori mauled. Li Mei is from an upcoming story Tiger Rebellion. I've also been thinking about giving Dai and Tigress another child aside from Kai and Kiera.


	13. Reunited

Reunited

I do not own Kung Fu Panda or Linkin Park

Side note; it's been about a week since Max first disappeared Dai, Tigress and Kiro have been hiding up in the mountains since the attack on the Valley

* * *

Dai looked at the makeshift grave he'd created for Max, he felt horrible for yelling at Max especially now because it had been the last thing he'd said to Max.

"I'm sure wherever Max is he forgives you he was good at that." Tigress said putting a hand on Dai's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Max." Dai said placing Max's bloodied shirt and necklace on the makeshift grave and stepped back a little and began to sing.

I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away

Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay

Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

"Dream on Maximus." Dai said. "No one can hurt you now."

Afterward Dai, Tigress and Kiro packed up the camp and were about to set off when a tiger appeared, out of breath He stood the hands on his knees for a moment then straightened up.

"Dragon Warrior." He panted bowing. "What do you want?" Dai asked menace in his voice.

"Your…friend…Max… he's alive!" The runner panted.

"What?!" Dai exclaimed, gabbing the runner and hauling him to his feet.

"We found your friend Max." He said again.

"Where is he?" Dai asked.

"We found him on the edge of the village and brought him to our camp, he's there now." The Tiger said.

"Take us there." Dai said.

"Dai, wait a second it could be a trap." Tigress said.

"I don't normally say this but; I agree with Tigress." Kiro said "It could easily be a trap."

"Can you prove it's Max?" Dai asked the tiger.

"He was with a young white tigress named Saori." The Tiger said.

"I think it's a chance we have to take." Dai said and the tiger lead them away from their camp.

"If this is a trap, I'll kill you." Dai said to the tiger as they walked, it wasn't that long of a walk maybe half an hour before they reached the camp.

"You friend is in the hospital tent." The tiger said pointing at a large tent near the other side of the camp.

Dai walked through the camp towards the tent and as he did he noticed the state of the soldiers, they looked beaten, like they had already lost.

"We should help them." he said to Tigress.

"You can't be serious they attacked us, they killed Sato!" Tigress said.

"I don't know Ti; these guys don't look like they could attack anything right now." Dai said.

"Look at them." he said pointing at a badly injured soldier with his arm in a sling and a bandage around his head."

As Dai argued with Tigress he heard Max's yell.

"DAI HELP ME!"

**With Max**

Max slowly woke up and the first thing he noticed was someone had removed his cloths and he was wrapped in bandages, then he saw an orange and black tigress standing over him and panicked.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled backing up and falling off the bed the tigress grabbed him to try and help him up but Max didn't know that and panicked even more swiping at her, Max backed up against the wall as more tigers appeared.

Out of instinct he shouted "Dai help me!"

Dai raced towards the hospital tent on all fours and ran inside sliding to a stop and stood up drawing his staffs.

"Get away from him!" he said threatened, the hospital staff turned and back away from Max, Dai rushed forward and knelt down in front of Max.

"It's okay Max." he said, Max practically leaped into Dai's arms crying when he saw him, Dai hugged Max as tightly as he could.

"I'm so glad you're safe, I thought you'd been killed." He said not wanting to let go, a moment later Tigress and Kiro rushed into the tent.

Dai picked Max up and put him back on the bed and covered him up as Tigress quickly explained Max's unfortunate past.

"I am so sorry I yelled at you Max, when I thought you had been killed I felt horrible for yelling at you because it was the last thing I said to you." Dai said. "If you're mad at me I understand; I just lost control of myself for a moment."

"I'm not mad at you." Max said.

"You're…you're not?" Dai asked stunned he'd expected Max to be angry with him.

"No." Max said shaking his head. "I just want us to go back to being friends."

"I think we can do that." Dai said still surprised that Max would forgive him so easily.

"I think you should get some rest though." Dai said. "You've been through a lot in the past few days."

"Okay." Max said.

"And don't worry I'm not gonna leave your side." Dai said.

After night had fallen and Dai had fallen asleep however things turned when Tigress spoke to Max who was still awake.

"Hey Tigress." Max said waving when he saw Tigress walk into the tent

"Hi…Max." Tigress said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Max asked picking up on Tigress's bitterness.

"Nothing it's just…how can you forgive someone so easily?"

"I don't know it's just not in my personality to hold a grudge." Max said.

"But I don't understand after everything you've been through how you can just move on just like that."

"I just don't let it get to me." Max said.

"You should at least be a little angry!" Tigress said growing angry.

"I'm sorry…no." Max said, Tigress let out a small growl she couldn't understand how Max could just get over something like Dai yelling at him and not be angry at all.

"Tigress." Dai said making her jump a little she didn't even know he was awake.

"Leave Max alone." Dai said without moving from his chair but Tigress could see his tail flicking back and forth a good sign he was irritated by something.

Tigress growled again but left and Dai opened his eyes and sat up

"Are you really going to marry Tigress?" Max asked.

"Yes that's the plan, why?" Dai asked.

"I don't want you to." Max said.

"Why not?" Dai asked.

"I'm worried she'll hurt me or you." Max said. "She's kinda mean too."

Dai chuckled a little "You don't need to worry about that, I wouldn't have asked Tigress to marry me if I thought she was going to hurt you." he said.

"She might be a little jealous for a bit but…"

"That reminds me Li Mei is here." Max said interrupting him.

"She is?" Dai asked and Max nodded "She had a son, she said he was yours." Max said.

* * *

Finally! Dai and Max are reunited! But don't get too excited there not out of the woods yet.


	14. Confrontations

Confrontations

I don't own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

Dai sat there in shock for a moment then spoke up, "What do you mean she said I have a Son?!" he said.

"That's what she told me." Max replied frowning "I thought you thought you loved Tigress why would you mate with someone else?"

"Okay first when this mission is over we're going to have a _long_ talk, second I do love Tigress and would never cheat on her like that." Dai said. "Did Li Mei say where she was at all?" Dai asked and Max shook his head.

"I'll find her on my own then." Dai said getting up and leaving the tent and crashing into the last person he wanted to explain this too: Tigress.

"Oh… hey Tigress!" Dai said nervously, of course Tigress picked up on it.

"What's going on?" she asked folding her arms.

"Um…nothing I'll see you later okay." He said kissing her on the cheek and running off.

"_What would he be in such a hurry for?"_ Tigress wondered, then waved it off, He was the Dragon Warrior after all.

Once he was a good distance away Dai let out a sigh of relief and slowed to a walk and started looking for Li Mei. He paused to ask a soldier if he'd seen her and he pointed to a tent, Dai headed towards it.

Tigress couldn't fight back the felling something was wrong so she decided to followed Dai she followed him to a tent and watched him go inside, Tigress crept up the tent and put her ear against the side to see if she could hear anything.

Dai walked into to the tent and saw Li Mei with her cub. "Li Mei." Dai said and she spun around. "Dai!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Li." Dai said somewhat nervously. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Li Mei asked.

"Him." Dai said pointing at the cub.

"He's your son." Li Mei said.

Outside Tigress let out a small gasp of surprise and quickly covered her mouth, she continued listening.

"_He's not my son he can't be, we never mated."_ Dai thought.

"Li Mei seemed to know what he was thinking and said.

"He is your son; remember that night before we attacked the Valley of Peace?" Li Mei asked

"Yes." Dai said back already sensing where this was going.

"We had been drinking a bit…" Li Mei said but Dai interrupted her.

"Whoa! Stop right there! I remained faithful to Tigress that night despite your…attempts." He said.

"What are trying to do?" Dai asked. "Why try and pass this cub off as my son?"

"Do you know what kind of impression this gives Max? Or Tigress?"

"I just thought…" Li Mei said.

"Thought what?" Dai demanded.

"I thought you might take him if you thought he was yours."

That comment made Dai upset and reminded him of Max's mother. "Why did you have him if you don't want him?" Dai demanded.

But Li Mei remained silent "Why!?" Dai practically shouted.

"Because he's not mine!" Li Mei said.

"He's an Orphan, we found him in a village that had been attacked and He was the only survivor." Li Mei said.

"Oh." Dai said calming down.

"He was too young to remember what happened so I told him I was his Mother and you were his Father." Li Mei said. "But I can't raise him by myself, I need help."

"You know if all you wanted was some help all you needed to do was ask." Dai said. "I would have helped you, you're my friend."

"Really?" Li Mei asked "Even after I lied to you and Max?"

"Yeah." Dai said. "Besides its Tigress you should watch out for she gets a little jealous."

"_What?! I do not get jealous!"_ Tigress thought.

"Really?" Li Mei asked.

"Oh definitely." Dai said as they walked out of the tent out of the corner of his eye he spotted a certain Orange and Black Tigress.

"When I was disappearing a lot to find a wedding ring she almost killed me when I get back." Dai said.

"Really? That sounds a bit extreme." Li Mei said.

"Yeah I guess but she had every right to suspect me of doing something else." Dai said.

"I didn't have the best track record at the time."

"I'm surprised Tigress stuck with me through it all, I guess she just loves me that much." Dai said.

"Okay Dai, I know you know I'm hiding over here." Tigress said walking out of the shadows.

"I have no idea what you talking about." Dai said with a small chuckle.

"Why were you spying on me?" Dai asked.

"I thought that you were…" Tigress trailed of when she realized she'd jumped to conclusions.

"Li Mei I'll talk to you tomorrow okay." Dai said and Li Mei nodded.

As Dai and Tigress walked off Tigress asked.

"Who exactly is she?" Tigress asked.

Dai sighed "She was a friend of mine when I went undercover during that Rebellion remember?"

"How could I forget?" Tigress said her mind flashing back to the ambush where Dai had been 'killed'.

"You took over the Valley of Peace and the Palace." Tigress said.

"They would have marched on the Capitol itself if you hadn't killed Xin."

Dai and Tigress returned to the tent that had been provided for them, they went inside and Dai saw it was quite large.

"Wow." Dai said.

"One of the perks of being engaged to the Dragon Warrior." Tigress explained.

"I don't like being treated like royalty just because I'm the Dragon Warrior." Dai said sitting on the bed and finding the sheets were silk.

"Although I'm not gonna complain about the bed." Dai said lying down.

"I haven't been this comfortable in a while." He said.

"It can't be that nice." Tigress said and Dai grabbed her and pulled her down on to the bed.

"Wow." Tigress said. "That's better than the beds at the Jade Palace."

"Ti…everything is better than the beds at the Jade Palace." Dai said.

Before long the two tigers fell asleep next to each other, Dai snuggled up next to Tigress and held on to her as he slept.

**Three hours later**

Kiro shook Dai awake "Get up!" he said urgently. "You're never this hard to wake up!"

"What time is it?" Dai mumbled, rolling over.

"About 5:30 in the morning." Kiro said pulling Dai into a sitting position.

"It's very early; I may have to hurt you." Dai said falling back onto the bed.

"There's a fire in the camp!" Kiro said, to prove his point Dai heard a loud crash from outside and he bolted up right.

"Oh sure _that _you'll wake up too!" Kiro exclaimed. "I've been trying to wake you up for almost an hour!"

Dai grabbed his swords and staffs and left the tent to see the camp engulfed in flames several tents were burning. Dai rushed forward and was stopped by the intense heat; he put his arm up the shield himself from it.

"_Max!" _ Dai thought and raced off towards the hospital tent, when he got there it was in flames he rushed forward but Tigress stopped him.

"Let go of me!" he said fighting Tigress. "Dai you can't go in there it's a fire storm." Tigress said.

"I need to save Max! Let go of me!" Dai shouted.

"Max is already gone!" Tigress said and Dai stopped fighting.

"What?" he said.

"Max is probably already dead." Tigress said.

"No!" Dai shouted shoving Tigress off him as it started to rain.

"Why do you resent Max so much?" he asked. "What happened to you?"

"I…" Tigress said trailing off.

"Tigress if this continues I can't and won't marry you, now tell me why do you dislike Max so much what did he ever do to you?" Dai said.

"I'm jealous of him." Tigress muttered so quietly Dai missed what she said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dai asked.

"I'm Jealous of Max okay!" Tigress almost shouted.

"Why are you jealous of me?" And both tigers spun around to see Max standing there perfectly fine alongside Saori.

"Max! You're okay!" Dai exclaimed running over to him.

"Saori and I decided to go for a walk just before the fire so we weren't in the hospital tent." Max said.

Dai looked back over at Tigress and realized why Tigress was so angry at Max he gave Max more attention than he did Tigress.

He went back over to Tigress and gave her a big hug. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you lately." He said.

"I'll tell you what though when we meet up with my dad in Gong-men City we'll spend some time together just you and me alright."

"Okay." Tigress said giving Dai what looked like a smile.

"I hate to break up this moment but. Who started the fire?" Kiro asked.

"That's a good question." Dai said.

"Max, do you care to answer that?" he asked.

* * *

And on that potential bombshell time to end the chapter see you next time maybe.

-Avatardragontrainer


	15. Kickoff

Kickoff

I do not own anything except my own Oc's

Sorry for the extra long break, I needed to rest for awhile but now I'm back, and I've got some new stories and Oc's coming up.

Max looked at Dai nervously, Dai continued to stare at Max.

"You think I started the fire?" Max asked finally.

"Wait? You're actually blaming Max for this?" Tigress asked surprising everyone.

"I'm not saying he did it on purpose." Dai said.

"Did you?" Dai asked.

"No." Max admitted.

"I wanted to show Saori the fireworks and one went off." Max said hanging his head.

"It's okay I'm not angry." Dai said.

"What!?" Tigress exclaimed and Dai glared at her.

"I'm sorry." Max said.

Tigress resisted the urge to argue knowing it would only make things worse.

"I want you to help with the clean up and with anyone who was injured." Dai said to Max.

"What about Saori?" Max asked.

"She can help too if she wants." Dai added.

As everyone helped clean up a runner returned to the camp, he looked panicked and out of breath as he collapsed in front of the Hero's.

"What's wrong?" Dai asked helping him.

"Massive…Army…approaching from the east!" He managed to say before collapsing entirely.

"Why is it always a massive army why not a small one for once?" Kiro joked.

"Because my luck's not _that_ good." Dai joked back.

"Looks like we're gonna have to take a small trip." Dai said.

Kiro summon that Rocket Cart we gotta go!" Dai ordered.

"Yes, Dragon Warrior." Kiro joked summoning his Rocket Cart.

"I told you…Oh never mind!" Dai said climbing onto the cart. "Let's just go already."

"We'll be back." Dai said to Li Mei and with everyone packed onto Kiro's cart. "Wait I want to come with." Max said.

"No." Dai said sternly "I want you to stay here with Saori and help with the clean up."

"Me Tigress and Kiro and candle this by ourselves."

"Okay." Max said sounding disappointed.

Kiro pulled the chain and they took off flying towards Gongmen City and soon enough the city came into view along with the army marching towards it.

Kiro had never seen one so large but Dai and Tigress didn't seem concerned by it when they landed.

"We've seen larger." Dai commented when Kiro mentioned the size of the army.

"Remember the Battle for Gongmen City?" Dai asked.

"I remember the night afterward." Tigress said causing Dai to turn red.

"What's she talking about?" Kiro asked.

"Nothing…what are _you_ talking about?" Dai said.

"Dai focus!" Tigress said.

"Right." Dai said snapping out of his distraction.

"So what do we do about the army?" he asked looking at the army in the distance.

"Let them get closer and ambush them when they get into the forest." Tigress suggested.

"An army that large won't be able to maneuver well in the trees…." Tigress trailed off as she dropped to all fours and threw up holding her stomach.

"Whoa! Tigress are you okay?" Dai asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Tigress said wiping her mouth. "I think I might be something I ate, I better head back to camp."

**Back at Camp**

Tigress stumbled as she and Dai headed to their tent, his hand briefly touched her stomach to catch her and he felt the small but noticeable bulge, Tigress quickly pushed Dai's hand away.

"Tigress…?" Dai asked. "Are you okay? You haven't been feeling well lately."

"I'm fine." Tigress said.

"Are you sure?" Dai asked and Tigress shook her head.

"What's wrong then?" Dai asked.

"I'll tell you, but not here, inside." Tigress said.

"Ti, what's going on?" Dai asked once they were in the tent.

"Dai…I think I might be….Pregnant." Tigress said after a short while, waiting for Dai's reaction.

Dai laughed and rushed forward and hugged Tigress tightly delighted at the news that he could be a father.

"You're… you're not mad?" Tigress stammered somewhat surprised by Dai's reaction.

"What!? Of course not!" Dai said "This is great!"

"But why didn't you tell me?" Dai asked.

"I…I thought you'd be mad." Tigress said.

"What why would I be mad?" Dai said. "This is amazing!"

"But what about the mission?" Tigress asked.

Dai's smile faltered, he hadn't thought of that.

"I guess you'll just have to take it easy for awhile." He said after a bit.

"That means no Kung Fu." Dai added.

"What!?" Tigress exclaimed. "I can't not do Kung Fu it's who I am!"

"I know." Dai said.

"Just promise me you'll be careful okay." Dai said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I Promise." Tigress said setting her head against Dai's chest.

"So do you think we should tell the others?" Dai asked.

"Let's wait at least until we can confirm it." Tigress said.

"So… Gong-men City then?" Dai asked since it was the closest city with a hospital and Tigress nodded.

So…Tigress is pregnant (Maybe) I wonder how Max will take that news, In Dai's defense he did ask Tigress to marry him after they mated.


End file.
